


Separated Mates

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Elves, F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two would have been so happy<br/>Zealous over one another just as told by destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated Mates

All the crew members are silent on this solemn day

But of course they are, they vowed to keep a silence since you left the bay

Carnations are all in their hands, even though she said she didn’t like flowers

Dark clouds hover over the horizon, now all’s left is to count down the hours

Even though you promised yourself to never go back there

For crying out loud, her death wasn’t fair!

Good grief, it should have been you, you’ve always told yourself

How could you let her be murdered by that corrupt elf?!

If only she hadn’t been standing right behind you!

Just when you and he fired the shots and all the drama began to ensue!

Killing her by hitting her right on her birthmark

Like striking down a proud dragon or tearing apart a magnificent shark

Marksmanship wasn’t exactly his strong point

Nevertheless, couldn’t he have just struck her dodgy joint?

Or better yet, not hit her at all?

Putting her down and making her collapse like a rag doll

Questions flew in your mind of despair

Right when the two of you wanted to quit piracy and become a wedded pair

Some dreams, it seems, just weren’t meant to become true

Tears are rolling down your cheeks, you wish to join her don’t you?

Understandable, you were soul mates

Vagabonds in love, lovers with intertwined fates

Well after you pay your respects, you’ll finish it where the two of you should be now

X marks the spot, where you made that vow

You two would have been so happy

Zealous over one another just as told by destiny


End file.
